headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Superman 201
"Clark Kent Abandons Superman!" is the title to the first story featured in issue #201 of the first ''Superman'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Cary Bates with artwork by Curt Swan and inks by George Klein. This story is divided into two chapters, with the second part titled "New Life... New Love... New Danger!", which is by the same creative team. The third tale is a reprinted story called "The Jolly Jailhouse!" by Jerry Coleman and Al Plastino. The first two stories were edited by Mort Weisinger. This issue shipped with a November, 1967 cover date and carries a cover price of .12 per copy (US). "Clark Kent Abandons Superman!" * Superman, Kal-El * Lois Lane * Perry White * None * Professor Steele * Daily Planet staff * Humans * Kryptonians :* Kandorians * Earth-One * Arctic * North Pole :* Fortress of Solitude :* Kandor * Metropolis :* Daily Planet * Brain cell stimulator * Handguns * Knockout gas * Pistols * Shovel * Kryptonian rocket * Enhanced vision * Flight * Invulnerability * Superhuman speed * Superhuman strength * Telescopic vision * Archaeologist * Disembodied arm * Smoking "New Life... New Love... New Danger!" * Clarken * Lloru * Rolgar * Kromn * Rolgar * Unnamed Moxians * None * Kryptonians * Moxians * Moxia :* Computron * Grav-discs * Super-Robot * Airship * Magnamobile * Flight * Invulnerability * Superhuman strength * Anti-gravity technology * Computer programmer * Laser weapons * Planet "The Jolly Jailhouse!" * Superman, Clark Kent * Judge Rafol * Colonol Stradi * Unnamed prisoners * None * Humans * Kryptonians * Voroda * Stradi's jail * Rifle * Airplane * Bodily rotation * Burrowing * Energy projection * Enhanced vision * Flight * Heat vision * Superhuman speed * Superhuman strength * Telescopic vision * Guard * Jail * Spy * Swamp Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped to retailers on September 21st, 1967 according to the Direct Currents solicitation. * "The Jolly Jailhouse" was originally printed in ''Superman'' #139 in August, 1960. * This issue includes an advertisement for the Ford-National Football League. * This issue includes a house ad for ''Justice League of America'' #58. On sale September 21st, 1967. * Plot elements from this issue are re-imagined in Post-Crisis continuity when Superman decides to leave Earth after his actions result in unfavorable consequences. This storyline culminates in ''Action Comics'' Annual #2 in June, 1989. * Superman chronologically appeared last in the second story in ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #106. He appears next in ''Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane'' #79. * Lois Lane chronologically appeared last in the second story in ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #106. She appears next in ''Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane'' #79. * Perry White chronologically appeared last in the second story in ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #106. He appears next in the second story in ''Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane'' #79. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *